


Words of the moments

by LuNaLoverAlex



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNaLoverAlex/pseuds/LuNaLoverAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small -as in a few sentences- LuNa moments and thoughts inspired by the poem "Words" by Anne Sexton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of the moments

**Author's Note:**

> I found this poem and couldn't help but think of my favorite OTP, LuNa. This is my first fan fiction, so please share your thoughts with me. Anything is much appreciated.

~Be careful of words,~  
~even the miraculous ones.~

-For the miraculous we do our best,-

She would always make sure that she was at the top of her game. It was the least she could do, seeing how he always went above and beyond for her.

-sometimes they swarm like insects-

He can only wish for her fists to feel like everyone else's. Mainly because when they came, they where no swarm of insects, but more like a stampede of rhinos.

-and leave not a sting but a kiss.-

She placed his straw hat gently on his head. It shocked him, how careful she was, seeing how she usually acted rough toward him.

-They can be as good as fingers.-

She was surprised the first time he held onto her. Not because of the physical contact, but his hands were impeccably soft, despite being as active as he was.

-They can be as trusty as the rock-

-you stick your bottom on.-

Every once and awhile she would join him on the head of sunny. They would never talk, but the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. Sitting side-by-side for hours, as they gazed at the beautifully shimmering waves.

-But they can be both daisies and bruises.-

He watched from afar, as she picked daises from Robin's garden. His bruises were gone, but he couldn't help still fill the sting of the memories of that horrid room of maps, the room she was forced to work in. The room he destroyed to set her free.

-Yet I am in love with words.-

He is so unbearable! He is stupid, reckless, barbaric, strong, reliable, adorable...where was she going with this?

-They are doves falling out of the ceiling.-

That moron! Where would he come up with the idea to keep fish in the bath tub! This was just as idiotic as his 'great' idea to keep birds in the crow's nest! What is it with him and keeping animals in weird places on the ship?

-They are six holy oranges sitting in my lap.-

She always freaks if he eats one of her mikans, without permission. On the rare occasion that she offered him one, he would cherish the moment and the fruit. All six times that it happened.

-They are the trees, the legs of summer,-

His eyes couldn't help but linger on her long, bare legs, her shorts unbearably short. He was never able to understand why she chose to wear such revealing clothes. Yes is was hot, and yes she was working hard harvesting her mikans, but what kind of excuse was that? Especially when all the others could see her.

-and the sun, its passionate face.-

He swore the sun always shone a little brighter, and a little warmer, when she smiled at him. It made him wonder why it would choose to do that at those moments. He concluded that it's a mystery sun.

-Yet often they fail me.-

He didn't liked it when Sanji swooned over her. It always made him irate. The reason, he could never quite put his finger on.

~I have so much I want to say,~

-so many stories, images, proverbs, etc.-

All she could do was shake her head every time he ended up believing Usopp's stories. It amazed her, how she managed to fall in love with the simplistic rubber man.

-But the words aren't good enough,-

There are no words to describe how thankful she is. Even after all the awful things she has done, he still saved her from her horrible fate. She could never repay him enough.

-the wrong ones kiss me.-

Sanji was hitting on her. Again. This time he almost kissed her. It made him so... he didn't even know what he was feeling, but he didn't like it. The feeling was so strong, he might have, accidentally, purposely, used conqueror's haki and put Sanji to sleep.

-Sometimes I fly like an eagle-

-but with the wings of a wren.-

The first time he 'gum gum rocketed' them somewhere, she was terrified. Although, now that they have done it so many times, she can't help but laugh with joy. She can't help it. From the feeling of wind in her hair, to the comforting, gentle, feel of his arm around her.

-But I try to take care-

-and be gentle to them.-

She will never forget all that he has done for her. How careful he was on Drum island. How much he cared for her every day. He could be a simpleton and make her extremely annoyed at times, but she couldn't help loving him.

-Words and eggs must be handled with care.-

He didn't understand why everyone was so shocked about the fact that he can cook. They were even more shocked to hear that he learned from Nami in their spare time.

-Once broken they are impossible-  
-things to repair.-

She knew he must've been broken after his brother's death. Even though he acted like he was fine, she knew that it was impossible to get completely over what he went through. Thinking on experience, she decided to not bring it up, even though ignoring the issue just hurt her more.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you add things like bold or italics? I'm new to the site, and was wondering if someone could help me out.


End file.
